


Kiss an angel good morning

by His_Royal_Nathaness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Royal_Nathaness/pseuds/His_Royal_Nathaness
Summary: Life without Gabriel is hard. At least you have your Moose and Squirrel to get you through it.





	Kiss an angel good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my lovelies, I have many supernatural fanfics floating around in my mind, but this was the first one I could get down on paper. I'm working on about 5 right now 

You had been a wreck ever since you'd seen Gabriel get stabbed by Lucifer. Even though it had been two months already, it felt so fresh in your mind. Gabriel's scream. The sight of his lifeless corpse on the ground as well as the outline of his large wings. You couldn't stop crying for at least a week, and every time you'd thought about him, the memory came flooding back. The Winchesters and Bobby were more than understanding with you. 

"We know the feeling." Dean said, wrapping one arm around your shoulder

"Yeah," Sam added from across the room. "We've lost our fair share of close friends and family."

Your sniffles became father apart and your eyes dried. "I think I'm good." You said, feigning a smile. 

The truth was, Gabriel had been your closest friend and confidant. Whenever you needed something, anything, Gabriel had been there for you. If you were completely honest, you'd begin to develop a bit of a crush on the guy. But nobody needed to know that. You knew however, you couldn't have a pity party forever. So you helped Sam and Dean end the Apocalypse, and recover Sam's soul from Hell. With all those events behind you, you begun to get used to life without your favorite angel. This evening however, the movie Clue was on TV. It was yours and Gabe's favorite movie to watch together. And before you knew what was happening or before you could stop it, you were sobbing.... Again. 

You rolled off the couch, hitting the bunker floor with a thud. "Y/N!? are you ok!!??" Apparently you had also alerted the boys, because Sam rushed into the room followed by Dean. You looked up at them from your pathetic fetal position on the floor.

"Y-yeah" you sniffled "I don't know why I'm crying actually... It's this damn movie." 

"Clue?" Sam looked from you to the television. "I love this movie!" He said coming over and plopped down on the couch. He hoisted you off the ground with his big moose arms. "Come on big guy" he placed you next to him. 

You placed your head on Sam's shoulder. He wasn't Gabriel.. But he'd do. "Dean, come watch this with us" Sam looked over at his brother encouragingly. Dean was still leaning in the doorframe, probably contemplating why you were being such a baby about everything. 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead ".... Fine." Dean came over and plopped on the other side of you. "If you tell anyone I was watching this shitty movie with you I'll deny it." He pointed at you.

"Dean it's a good movie.. I promise" you smiled at him. 

"Fine.. I'll give it a chance." He pouted. The movie played out and before you knew it, the end credits were rolling. And Mrs. Peacock was being taken to Jail.

"Wait that's it??" You looked over to Dean who was staring at the credits, and then back to Sam, who had a mischevious smile on his face.

"What?"

"WHADDAYA FRIGGIN MEAN 'WHAT'? Ya can't just leave it like that!" Dean gestured at the TV in a frustrated manner. You smiled too, knowing that Dean had actually enjoyed the movie.

"Dean. The murderer went to jail. How much more closure can you ask for?" Sam reasoned with his brother. "It's not like they left any room for a sequel."

The brothers started bantering back and forth, but you were beyond tired. You yawned "hey guys I think I'm gonna head to bed." 

Sam and Dean looked over at the clock. "I suppose it is two thirty in the morning." Sam laughed. "Goodnight  
Y/N." He waved at you as you exited the room. 

"Night pal." Dean added. 

You walked down the small hallway to your bedroom. You quietly shut the door behind you before peeling off your shirt, turning the fan on, and plopping down on the bed. After starting at the ceiling for about five minutes, you wriggled underneath your covers. Your hands traveled to the familiar piece of plastic under your pillow. You took it out and looked at it with tear filled eyes. It was your favorite picture of you and Gabriel. It was from the time when you and the brothers were hunting... Something... And Gabriel decided to tag along. And while the boys were busy doing research and all the conning they typically do, Gabriel had put the corner store attendant to sleep and you two raided the candy bars. It was one of the happiest days of both of your lives. You looked at the picture a little longer before returning it under your pillow. Said pillow, muffled the soft sobs that escaped your mouth. You missed your angel. And you had to admit, your life was slowly falling apart without him. It'd been like this for a while now. You were nowhere near the point of wanting to hurt yourself. But Sam and Dean had removed all sharp objects from your room. Sam had told you they were just taking percautions. 

Eventually you ran out of tears to cry, so it was only the ugly noise that you made when you cried. Your pillow was now cold and wet. you squeezed the pillow tight to your body and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, you woke up to someone knocking on your door.  
"Y/N you awake in there?" It was Dean's voice.You looked at your bedside clock, and groaned when you noticed the time.

"Dean what the fuck.... It's not even ten" you groaned slamming your face back in to the pillow. It was quiet... but If there was one thing Dean Winchester knew how to do, it was annoy you. You heard an audible sigh, and he began knocking on the door like rapidly, ruining any attempt of you going back to sleep. "DEAN!" You got up and flung the door open. Dean was leaning in the doorframe with a shit faced grin. 

"Sorry princess, but you wouldn't get up the first time. So I had to use desperate measures." He crossed his arms. 

You rubbed your eyes and sighed loudly, "That still doesn't answer why I'm awake Dean."

"Oh, there's somethin' we wanna show ya." He turned his head toward the living room.

"And this something couldn't have WAITED until like, maybe eleven." You sounded slightly angry, but it was only because you were tired. 

"I mean, it could. But I don't think you wanna keep it waiting." You were looking for clues in his expression, but it was unreadable. His eyes then traveled over your shirtless form. "As lovely as you look right now," his grin returned "you may wanna put on a shirt though. And probably some pants or shorts." He finished, looking at your black boxers.

"Hhhh...fine. I'll be out in ten." You said turning away from you door.

"Don't fall asleep again." Dean warned mischeviously. "I won't be so nice about waking you up a third time." Dean left your doorway. 

"Won't be so nice about it" you grumbled. You went to your dresser and threw on a F/C tank top, with some beige cargo shorts. You then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You ran your fingers along your chin. The short stubble tickling your hand. You thought about shaving, but then remembered 'you only had ten minutes', so you skipped the shave. Splashing cold water on your face, you began to ponder which family member would be visiting today as a 'surprise'. You readied yourself as you walked out of your room. "Now what could possibly be so important tha-"

You froze. 

When you rounded the corner, you felt your knees get all tingly. You almost collapsed on them as a matter of fact. 

"Hey buttercup" Gabriel said, that familiar smile across his face. 

Wide-eyed, you looked to Dean, then Sam, who both just smiled. Dean then gestured to you. And Gabriel took the cue. He swiftly crossed the room and wrapped you into a tight hug. "Oh God I missed you Y/N." 

You struggled to find words.. and all that came out was' "H-how?...you were.....and...huh?" Gabriel pulled back smiling still. 

"All's I can say is, I guess the coach put me back in. But n-" he was sharply interrupted by a hand smacking him across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Y'know, gone forever, as in never coming back.-"

"Look, Y/N, I'm sorry-"

"Do you have any idea.. how much I CRIED over you?" The question stung Gabriel as he looked to the Winchesters for answers. They both nodded. 

"But... You never cry.." he said softly. 

"Really? Because from what we saw, he a cries a lo- OWW!" Sam had hit Dean on the back of the head before he could finish his sentence. 

Gabriel turned back toward you with teary eyes. You barely kept yourself from crying as well. "I'm....so...so sorry Y/N.." he said with raw emotion, " I don't know how to-"

"Shutup" you told the angel as you wrapped him tightly in a hug. You were just glad to have your best friend back. He sank into your hug, sobbing lightly in your shoulder. 

"So" Dean said smugly "was it worth getting up before eleven?" You looked up at him angrily, but you couldn't stay mad at him. 

"Yes." You said into Gabriel's shoulder "yes it was."


End file.
